Love's Triumph
by SwordSpirit
Summary: Haruhi suffers a huge emotional blow when Tamaki dies. However Nekozawa has other plans. She is sent to an alternative universe where she must use every ounce of courage if she wants her happily ever after. Won Best Story, Best Fantasy, Most original
1. Chapter 1

PART 1 – THE FUNERAL

The bells rang tunelessly, thundering out the loud dinging sounds that lingered eerily in the air. Finally the silence prevailed and the last notes of the melody died.

Eyes glazed over, Haruhi stared, into space as the proceedings took place. She could hear the hymns, all sung in a mournful slow beat, and people standing at the front doing speeches full of meaningless words in front of an unnecessarily large and elaborate gravestone. They ranged from formal business-like talks from people she had never seen before but she presumed had some form of family business link, to hundreds of weeping sobbing girls, their voices cracking in emotion.

Haruhi was stood next to Hikaru and Kaoru, each had tears pouring down their faces and dropping off their chins and noses. She could vaguely see Kyoya in front of her. He had not lifted his head once during the whole proceeding in an attempt to remain dignified. Only if you looked carefully could you see small tears trickle down his face.

Finally the body was lowered down into the grave. Everything else was a blur.

People were talking and sobbing but every sound was hazy, disjointed. She vaguely felt people pat her on the back or talk to her but all she could do was mindlessly nod back. Eventually everyone filtered out of the church grounds as the rain began to fall.

"Haruhi, would you like a lift?"

Haruhi made no response and continued to stare at the filled up hole where her friend now lay.

'_It's all your fault'_ she shook her head once more, no longer able to contain the hot, torturing tears.

_(... flashback)_

_Laughter was surrounding her, it was Friday afternoon and all seven of them were heading home, or at least to their large black cars. They bid adieu to Hunny and Mori and eventually to the twins and Kyoya as well. Finally, it was just Haruhi and Tamaki. The frosty December breeze was swirling up and hitting them with vengeance._

"_You'd better hurry up and get into Kyoya's car Tamaki; you're going to get cold!"_

_Tamaki smiled, before signalling to Kyoya who nodded and subsequently instructed his driver. They veered of out of the school lane._

"_I thought I'd walk you home today, because it's no fun walking home on your own in the cold! He announced before grinning at her and setting off._

_Baffled but actually quite pleased Haruhi quickly caught up and the two began to walk home, chatting happily, giggling and steadying each other as they slipped and slided on the ice._

_They were nearly at Haruhi's home, painfully close. They were talking when suddenly, Haruhi tripped on unexpected piece of ice. It took them both by surprise and before she even had time to catch herself she went flying head first and tripped over the curve._

_In pain, she steadied herself, eyes shut as she rubbed her head to sooth it._

"_HARUHI!" She opened her eyes._

_A blinding light._

_A woman somewhere screamed,_

_A woman somewhere screamed._

_Cars were beeping._

_She felt something push her hard and she fell once again onto the floor, confused and scared._

_There was an almighty crash and a screech of wheels. Opening her eyes, all Haruhi could see was blood. Still unsure what had happened, she looked around. There he was, broken and twisted, lying where she had been mere seconds ago._

_Haruhi ran to him, screamed his name, shaking him violently. Passersby were now surrounding them and sirens could be heard in the background. People were shouting something but she couldn't hear them, Tamaki was now lying on her knee, eyes still open and staring at her. Still beautifully blue, but the spark had gone - they were dull and lifeless._

_In her arms, she cradled the now very dead Tamaki..._

"Haruhi! Would you like a lift?" Haruhi felt somebody gently shake her. She stared around in surprise as everything started to focus again.

"Nekozawa" She stuttered in surprise. She hadn't even noticed he was there.

"Ah, no thank you, I want to stay here, just a little longer"

He nodded at her almost knowingly and headed off, leaving Haruhi alone in the now empty graveyard.

She sat down on the wet muddy grass next to his headstone.

"_It's all your fault"_ she told herself again.

"I know! I know it's all my fault. It should be me down there, Tamaki, not you!" She sniffed and wiped her nose uncaringly on her sleeve.

"All the things I should have said, wanted to say! I never got the chance, things like… how much you meant to me! You meant so much. And about how happy I was to be with you and the host club!"

"But most importantly... I really, really wanted to tell you... I lov... I love.." Haruhi stopped as her throat became too choked up with tears. Placing her head in her hands she let out loud sobs.

Finally, she stood up and placed her rose along with the others, all lying by his tomb.

"I'm sorry," she said, her voice thick with emotion. Taking off her scarf, she stood on her tiptoes and wrapped it around the statue's neck.

"Why should I be warm when you're down in the cold earth because of me?" She mouthed, words no longer coming out.

And with that, she turned to leave the graveyard.

In the corner of the graveyard still remained one person. His body hidden in the shade of a great cherry blossom tree, he had watched and heard Haruhi's words and was now watching her leave.

Once she had gone, he carefully picked up the scarf and rose she had lain. He knew it would be difficult, but he knew what he must do...


	2. Chapter 2

PART 2 - NEKOZAWA

It was Wednesday morning and Haruhi was debating whether to go to school today or not. It had been nearly two weeks since she had last entered those ostentatious gates and her friends were beginning to get very concerned about her. She understood why; she looked smaller and thinner, her face had become gaunt and black rings permanently encircled her eyes.

"_It's all your fault"_

Those words haunted her days and tortured her nights.

She glanced down at her cell phone. There were 5 new messages from Hikaru and Kaoru, all asking if she would be in today. Sighing, she rose from her bed and parted her eyes open slowly, protecting them from the blinding light.

Sighing Haruhi got ready for school and much to her father's delight, ate breakfast for the first time in weeks. It was almost time to go when Haruhi heard a knock at the door.

"Haruhi! There's someone here for you... what did you say your name was... ahh ok, it's someone called Nekozawa!"

Her father came marching in with Nekozawa following, as her dad left the room, he whispered in her ear - _"Why's he dressed like a cat?"_

Haruhi weakly smiled at her dad, who at that moment was in a long floaty dress and full make-up.

"Nekozawa... what are you doing here? I thought you preferred to avoid the sunlight."

He smiled mysteriously and pointed to the car outside. "Thought you might like a lift to school. It hasn't stopped raining since that day."

Haruhi felt her heart pang once more but ignored it.

"_All your fault"_her mind replied viciously, causing her heart to pang again.

"Erm...ok... bye Dad, I'll see you later."

Haruhi followed Nekozawa into the car but was very taken-aback when she looked around. It was full off odd bits and bobs, funny-looking liquid in twisted dusty bottles, and a general assortment of perplexing items.

"Ahh, Nekozawa..." However, she was cut off when he flung some cold liquid over her. It seeped down her and then absorbed into her skin sending a cold sensation thoughout her body.

Haruhi looked up in surprise as Nekozawa was muttering odd words in some language she couldn't understand.

"Nekozawa!" she squealed as he and the car were slowly disappearing.

"It's your chance, Haruhi! You will know what to do!"

"NEKOZAWA!" But she felt her voice go weak as everything went dark...

Part 3 - The magical world

Haruhi felt herself collide with the soft ground. She had landed in what appeared to be a thick, overgrown forest, the floor was covered in moss and although she couldn't actually see it, she could hear a steam trickle someone in the distance.

"Nekozawa...?" Haruhi stood and stared around, heart beating in fear.

"Where am I?" she said to herself. The forest seemed to stretch for miles and miles, the trees were large and majestic with thick trucks and long stretching branches. What amazed Haruhi however, was their leaves. Each leaf had its own unique colour and was swaying in a rhythmic hypnotising way, sparkling as it did so. Looking up, she realised that the sky was a violent shade of pink instead of blue, apart from the occasional pale yellow cloud that drifted aimlessly though the sky.

"It's... beautiful" Haruhi gasped, staring at the amazing landscape in front of her.

"Hark at her! Hear that, she thinks it's_beautiful_!, how very cliché!"

Haruhi spun around in alarm. "Who's there!" she cried in surprise.

The sarcastically well-to-do voice continued on as if it didn't hear her, others chiming in.

"Ha! They can never see beauty in things out of the norm can they? Pretty trees, dainty flowers! "Phish" is all I have to say!"

"You're quite right, my brother, _Love, romance, beauty_, how has that ever helped us? Poo to it all I say!"

Loud cheering followed with the occasional "Quite!" or "Hear, hear!"

Haruhi looked around curiously. Where were the voices coming from?

"Hello?" she shouted once more. The chattering ceased as Haruhi span around in confusion.

"Where am I?" she demanded, feeling silly. Now the strange invisible creatures were speaking quickly among themselves. Haruhi could hear a frantic fluttering of wings, and then there was silence.

"Hello...?" When no sound came, Haruhi sat down on a moss-covered log in exasperation.

Feeling highly irritated because of the unexplainable situation, Haruhi found herself shout into nothingness.

"HELLLO!!!" She could hear her exasperated cry echo and it almost shook the entire forest. Haruhi listened closer to her sound and her eyes widened when she realised why it sounded odd.

"OLLLLEH, olllleh, ollehhh"

"_It's echoing backwards!",_ she realised in horror.

Completely stunned, Haruhi failed to notice a twig break behind her. Footsteps were coming closer and closer behind the oblivious Haruhi...

"QUEEN HARUHI! YOU'RE ALIVE!!" Haruhi gasped in surprise as an odd-looking person flung himself at her, embracing her firmly.

"Ohh, YEE' MAJESTY! I THOUGHT YEE' WERE DEAD!" His grip tightened and Haruhi started to struggle.

"I'm not Queen Haruhi!" She stated. The odd looking man let go of her in confusion.

"Wha' was that Lassie?" He said, still looking at her in glee.

"I'm not Queen Haruhi! Now where am I? Have you seen a person called Nekozawa?"

The man's face fell. "Wha...?" he stared in confusion.

Haruhi sighed. This was all too confusing. "My name is Haruhi Fujioka, I go to Ouran High School.

He man looked at her in amazement, "Err well no lassie, you are Queen with King Tamaki, Don't you remember, I'm one of your closest friends!

"Tamaki did you say!" Exclaimed Haruhi

"Aye lass, your King, Tamaki and you remember you're Knights? Kyoya, Mori, Hunny and course the Twins? I'm your chancellor of the exchequer!" He finished proudly

He stared at the confused Haruhi in equal bewilderment.

"You ruled over this land with your husband, Tamaki. But you were poisoned by '_king'"_ he spat, "Vernis and King Tamaki, was locked up. Your knights were and still are being purged! You honestly remember nothing?"

Haruhi continued to stare at him in bemusement before muttering to herself, "I should try to get more sleep. I'm becoming delusional"

The man sighed and shook his head. "This is all beyond me, lassie, but allow me to escort you to the others. Aye, they will happy to see you, that's for sure, Lassie."

"Until then let me fill you in! I am Sir Midge, 4th son of the great Gambles from the Dwarf line of..." He was rudely interrupted by Haruhi,

"You're a Dwarf?!", she exclaimed, "But you're over 6ft!"

At this he went bright pink. "Actually I'm exactly 6ft, not over! But aye, I am very tall for a Dwarf, so tall that I'm classed as a _half-Dwarf_." He flushed even more with embarrassment,

" I can't fit into my cave without banging my head and it makes mining gold very hard" He said miserably, "It is my greatest dream to have the rule on Dwarf height changed so I'm classed as a proper dwarf! Aye, you were going to change it for me before yee' died and then lost yoo'r memory."

Haruhi looked at the eccentric Scottish, half-Dwarf with caution.

"Odd" She muttered quietly to herself.

She was now following him along what seemed to be a random path. He would suddenly veer right only then to swerve into a sharp left, which resulted in her crashing into the back of him quite frequently.

After what seemed like 15 minutes of following Midge's extraordinary (and rather repetitive) path Haruhi interrupted his mumblings of "I'm sure it was down ere'."

"Err, Sir Midge, back then I heard odd, posh sounding voices in the trees, do you know what they were?"

Midge carried on wading through the thick forest, branches hitting them in the faces as they went,

"Ahh, they will be the cherubs, your majesty. They used to be full of love when you were alive, but when you were murdered and Venis took the throne they were so upset that they declared all love was dead."

"I'm not your Queen" Haruhi said for the tenth time, but she was again ignored.

"Aye, when you were alive and Queen (Haruhi rolled her eyes but said nothing) they were as pleasant as pie, Now they're right cynical naked babies! Always quipping and answering back snootily. I thought they were irritating before when they fluttered around all lovey-dovey and refusing to dress properly, and now they're worse, lass!"

"Ahh, here we go, your Highness! See, knew I'd find it!"

"Eventually." Haruhi muttered. But she quickly shut up at the sight that lay before her...


	3. Chapter 3

PART 4 – RESCUE PLAN 32

Haruhi stared in amazement at the sight before her.

There stood a vast cave in front of them, towering over them with a strange aura of magic and mystery surrounding it. At first glance it seemed a perfectly normal cave, but if you moved closer you would see that it was engraved with billons of little drawings, and by further examination you would see fairy lights hung from the entrance of the cave.

Midge was now fumbling around for something in his pocket. A task that would normally be quick, but as Smudge's coat had pockets here, there and everywhere, even some pockets inside pockets it was a considerable task.

"Hope I didn't drop it on the way over here…" he muttered to himself.

Haruhi shot him a chilling glare as he carried on rummaging though his coat, re-checking each peculiar compartment.

"Have you checked your trouser pocket?" Haruhi asked irritably.

"Ahh! See, you're not Queen for nothing!" He exclaimed, pulling out a large set of keys, each oddly twisted and deformed and encrusted in rust.

"Good thing we have this lassie! Dunne no' what we'd a' done without 'er!"

Haruhi looked at him, confused.

"But it's a cave. Why do we need a key for a cave? It hasn't even got a door!"

With that Haruhi strode forward towards the mouth of the cave only to be flung back by some invisible force.

Midge was laughing hysterically. "Aye lass, that's why we need a key!"

Haruhi lay sprawled on the floor in utter confusion.

"Wha… but... that doesn't make…!"

Smidge laughed again, "Ahh don't ye' worry your wee royal head about it lass, just watch."

Midge walked towards the side of the cave and after further fumbling he stepped backwards. The cave suddenly lit with a pink glow which quickly died.

"Should be al'right to go in now... ah yep, follow me! This way, lassie!"

The moment Midge placed his foot into the cave he immediately disappeared.

"Mr Midge!" called Haruhi in alarm.

"Come on lassie, don't yee know we're outlaws? Speed it up!"

Haruhi quickly ran up to the cave, hesitated and then put her hand though the cave. She felt herself suddenly get pulled forward by her hand by some invisible force. The next moment she was staring at the huge, elaborate interior of the cave. Movement could be heard from somewhere within the cave, followed by the sound of hurried voices.

"Ahh! Smudge, I see you've finally made it back! Tell me, have you been prepared for Plan 32…" The voice stopped.

Before her stood Kyoya, frozen in shock.

"Kyoya, what's… HARUHI?!?"

Haruhi gazed around the intricate cave where more and more people were gathering, all looking at her with the same horrified expression.

There was Kyoya, the twins, Mori and Hunny, all dressed in large metal armour with crests of hearts on them.

Finally, exhausted from confusion and stress Haruhi collapsed into the floor.

"Please tell me where I am, why you're all here and what's going on. And before you start I'm NOT your Queen!"

The hosts were now buzzing around her with a mixture of excitement and fear.

"You're alive!" cried the twins. However, their jubilation was sliced short by Kyoya.

"That's not Haruhi", he said darkly. Everyone stopped and stared at him.

"But… but look at her!" cried Kaoru angrily, "How can it not be her! It's her, she's alive!"

Tears were trickling down Hikaru's face. "It _is_ her!" he said in a demanding tone.

Kyoya shook his head once more. "It is her, well Haruhi anyway, but it is not _our_Haruhi." The room was now a deadly silence as everyone focused on Kyoya. He walked over to Haruhi and offered her his hand, she took it and stood up next to him, bewildered.

"As we all know, the wizard Nekozawa who pops in for tea and crumpets on Fridays comes from an alternate universe. Where you two went that time" he said, looking at the twins. "And got those fairy-light things"

The twins smiled nostalgically, "Ah, I remember that, we scared them all by pretending Fred was a toy and then making him jump at people"

"Ah, I love that elf" replied Kaoru, still smiling.

Kyoya carefully slid his glasses back up his nose before shooting them a chilling glare and continued talking.

"Well I understood from his subtle hints that in that universe too, there is considerable disarray. Like in our world, at the same time, there was also a death, but in their case it was Tamaki, not Haruhi, who passed away."

No one spoke so Kyoya took it as a hint to continue.

"I must explain the situation to Alternate-Haruhi. When our Haruhi was murdered by Vernis, Tamaki was then locked up. It was the obvious solution, as Tamaki still has to lawfully denounce his kingship at the coronation, an event with is taking place tomorrow, at the great ball if I'm not mistaken. Then Tamaki will be murdered and our universe will be in the hands of Lord _Vernis"._

Everyone snarled again and Midge shouted "Never!" loudly.

"Now, from what Nekozawa has told me, in Alternate-Haruhi's world, Tamaki died, and Haruhi did not take it very well. From this, I can deduct he has sent her to aid with Rescue Plan 32 and probably also to complete some unfinished business of hers, am I not mistaken, Haruhi?" Kyoya said knowingly.

Haruhi thought back to that time at the graveyard, the things she wanted to say. She nodded weakly, still trying to absorb all this new information.

Suddenly the silent tension was broken by a loud roaring sound.

Haruhi leaped in fear. "What was that?!" she exclaimed.

Kyoya looked vaguely irritated but Hunny smiled brightly, "Keep at it, Gavin! You can do it!"

Haruhi looked around in confusion.

"Gavin?"

Loud stomping now filled the cave, the vibrations making the floor and walls rumble and small segments fell from the top. In the depths of the cave, Haruhi could see a large silhouette of a huge four-legged creature getting steadily larger and larger as the rumbling sound got louder.

There in front of them all stood what was apparently Gavin. A colossal pink dragon, with a long, stretched neck and small yellow spikes all the way down his back. He was now flinging its tail around much like an overexcited dog does, causing more rubble to crumble off the wall.

"Stop it, Gavin" Mori said quietly, patting Gavin's leg. Gavin ceased immediately.

"Gavin... this isn't our Haruhi!..." yelped Midge, as Gavin was charging towards the terrified Haruhi.

Gavin nodded but didn't seem to care. He galloped up to Haruhi and with a small flick of the neck had managed to swing her up onto his back. Haruhi screamed and clung on to him in terror before he lowered his neck again and allowed Haruhi to slide off.

Hunny bounded towards him and started to pet his nose.

"Still no luck with fire-breath, Gavin?"

Gavin looked down pitifully and the alternate-universe hosts smiled at him.

"Don't worry, Gav! You'll manage it!" At that, Gavin began to wag his large spiky tail once more but one look from Mori stopped him.

Kyoya gave a loud cough and everyone focused on him once again, including Gavin who dutifully sat and sniffed around.

"As I was saying... Tomorrow, Tamaki will be forced to denounce the throne and then, most likely on the spot, will be murdered. Are you all ready for Rescue Mission 32?!"

"32?" Haruhi whispered to Mori who happened to be nearby.

He nodded solemnly, "On each mission, there's always been a slight hitch" he admitted sheepishly.

Kyoya looked sternly at Haruhi, "Haruhi, will you join us?"

"_It's all your fault..."_

"_This is my chance to return the favour!"_

"Yes."


	4. Chapter 4

PART 5- RESCUE PLAN 32 FAILS...

They were all riding Gavin who was dutifully flying forward as steadily as he could although he often got side-tracked and swerved to try and catch birds.

A castle was now coming into view though the clouds. Gavin was getting more and more excited as he zoomed faster towards it.

Haruhi held on for dear life, finding the whole experience nauseating.

Kaoru and Hikaru were screaming in delight, Mori was holding Hunny steady as he was wildly looked around at the view, and Kyoya was sat up next to Gavin's head whispering instructions and shouting every time Gavin got distracted by one of the many luminescent birds.

They were getting closer to the castle and Haruhi felt her stomach do a painful swoop. Soon she would see Tamaki again...

Suddenly, Gavin violently swung left before doing an emergency stop in mid air. Everyone jolted forward violently.

"CINDER IS COMING!' Kyoya shouted.

Gavin was now trembling and all hosts had a look of panic on their faces.

"Cinder?!" cried Haruhi.

"Cinder!, That's Gavin's older brother, but he works for Vernis! Ahh… and Ash is coming to!"

Haruhi peered around Gavin's wing and saw in horror why Gavin was shaking. Gavin was miniscule compared to these. Two huge dragons were tearing their way towards them; one was black with sharp looking spikes and evil, dangerous, yellow eyes. The other one was a violent purple colour and large fangs were peering out of its mouth menacingly.

"Come on, Gavin! Use your fire-breath!!" Hunny screamed.

Gavin started coughing, wheezing and opening his mouth desperately but all that came out was small embers and smoke.

"COME ON GAVIN!" They all shouted

Gavin gave a fearful roar and tried with all his might, but it was no use. Nothing was happening.

"FORGET IT GAV! FLY AWAY!"

But it was too late. They were now being circled by these two goon-like dragons. On top of them rode various, sinister-looking knights, each dressed in black armour with a skull crest emblem engraved on it.

"CAPTURE HARUHI" one of them commanded, "MASTER VERNIS WANTS HER ALIVE!"

Haruhi gasped but everything happened before anyone had time to react. Suddenly, Ash shot out his long forked tongue and wrapped it around Haruhi, grasping her and then almost like an elastic band, came hurtling back towards its mouth

"DON'T EAT HER, YOU INSOLENT FOOL! WE NEED HER ALIVE!"

Ash opened his mouth again disappointedly, Haruhi still trapped in his tongue. Quickly, he thrust his tongue at the Knights who caught her roughly.

"NO, HARUHI!" She could hear the hosts scream, but it was too late. Ash and Cinder were now speeding off towards the castle, Cinder giving Gavin a painful whack of his tail as they parted, sending Gavin and the hosts hurtling down towards the ground.

PART 6- THE CHERUBS' CONFESSION

Haruhi struggled helplessly against the dark knight's grip.

"Let me go!" she cried, as his grip tightened on her arms and placed his hand over her mouth to silence her.

"UHHH MUFF Hugghhrrghhh!!"

The knights laughed menacingly, "Speaking is futile, mortal woman"

Haruhi lowered her head in frustration, giving a small "Umf!" noise in reply but then gave up. There was no point wasting her energy now.

They were very close to the castle now. It was massive and mystical, just like the ones you'd expect to see in a fairytale book. However, menacing black clouds littered the pink sky and the castle was covered in soot and spider-webs. As they drew closer, Haruhi could see metal bars over each window. The castle was looming over them and Haruhi shivered at its mere presence.

The dragon landed softly and Haruhi was hauled onto the ground where she was once again carried by the tall knight.

"We're taking you see King Vernis. You have 5 minutes to make yourself look respectable" he spat. "Do it or I'm sure…" He signalled to the large looking knight who began rubbing his hands together excitedly, "my friend will do it for you."

Haruhi looked down at herself and understood what they were talking about, she was covered in soot from the dragon's mouth and smelt of burnt ham.

"Go get a wash and change into the clothes we've provided, and as quick as you can or else" He gestured again to the now slobbering knight.

Haruhi nodded and quickly cleaned herself before putting on the red velvet dress that was embroidered with pretty sequins. She sighed; she would have much preferred her usual pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

The knight came in and nodded in approval. "It is time for you to meet King Vernis".

……

The hosts gripped onto Gavin as he fell, flying backwards, bashing into trees on his way down. Finally with a loud crash, Gavin collided with the ground and skidded into a vast pile of squelchy mud. The hosts all flew off in different directions as Gavin lay covered in muck and cuts.

"NOOO!" cried Hikaru, kicking a stone that lay by his feet.

"HARUHII!"

Hikaru was storming around in anger, and Kaoru followed him. Neither twin knew quite what to do.

Kyoya went to tell them to calm down as Mori went to help Gavin, who was moaning on the floor.

"Its ok, Gavin, it's not your fault that you didn't use our fire-breath" Mori whispered. Gavin began wagging his tail again before wrapping it around Mori and allowing him to sit on it.

"I can't believe we lost another Haruhi!" said Midge as he lay in the muddy water.

"And if we don't hurry, tomorrow Tamaki will be..." Hunny shuddered.

"Kyoya..." said Hikaru, "When you said to Haruhi that she had unfinished things to say... what did you mean?"

Kyoya sighed, he had a stick in his hand and wrote 'RESCUE PLAN 33' in the mud.

"In Haruhi's world, Haruhi and Tamaki were not together. Tamaki sacrificed himself to save Haruhi from those large metal things that nearly got you... I believe Nekozawa calls them cars."

"Poor Haruhi" said Hunny sadly. His large, baby-like eyes rapidly filled with tears and Mori bent down to mop them up with his sleeve.

"I am of the opinion that Haruhi wants to express her feelings... she wants to say sorry and tell him she loves him..."

"URGH! More dilly-dally talk about _love!"_

The hosts sprang to their feet in alarm, before realising it was the cherubs.

Midge growled in anger.

"You used to bee' always a' preaching about love! Another Haruhi has come and this is her chance to find love and all you can do is mock and be cynical! GO GET YERSELF SOME UNDERPANTS AND BUGGER OFF UNLESS YEE' WANT TO BE USEFUL!"

The cherubs were silent once more before one of them spoke,

"We thought we heard her before, but after she died, love seemed to die too" the cherubs said sadly. "We feed off love, and without it we become like this"

For the first time the cherubs came into view. The hosts reeled back in shock. The once plump cherubs were now skinny and gaunt, their bones sticking out painfully and their wings torn and weak.

"When Vernis killed Queen Haruhi and ended her and Tamaki's love, he killed us too. Were sorry, but we're powerless to help until we see true love once more, good luck."

With a fluttering of wings the cherubs vanished, leaving the group horrified. It was a couple of minutes before anyone spoke.

Midge had his fists clenched in anger.

"Kyoya, you better get working on Rescue Plan 33! Because this is the last chance we have and we have to save our world, as well as Alternate-Haruhi!

"Hurrah!" cried everyone. Picking up sticks they all started to plot their next and final plan.....


End file.
